


Reincarnated - Modern Glader AU - Red strings, Soulmate, AOB AU

by LizzyANT



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ace! Thomas, Alpha Minho (Maze Runner), Alpha Newt, Alpha Newt (Maze Runner), Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Color Blindness, Depressed Thomas, F/F, F/M, Female Thomas edison, Force Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Minho, Omega Newt, Omega Newt (Maze Runner), Omega Thomas, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Minho, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, The Alpha Pack, ace! minho, edison twin universe, edison twins, fem! thomas (maze runner)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyANT/pseuds/LizzyANT
Summary: When Newt died his last wish was: ,,I wanna meet up with Tommy once again"Years later when Minho was dying his last wish was same: ,,I wanna met my lover once again"





	1. Information and Full Summary to this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters at the beginning i wouldnt wrote them!

FULL SUMMARY i couldn´t post it full on Summary in story

When Newt died his last wish was: ,,I wanna meet up with Tommy once again"

Years later when Minho was dying his last wish was same: ,,I wanna met my lover once again"

They both loved Thomas, and Thomas loved them too. In Glade it was him and Newt, but then in Safe Heaven it started to be him and Minho. Thomas loved them both. And now he is alone.  
But years, years later Thomas is last Glader alive, with cure in his hand. With new WCKD under his feets, and last wish before he would passed away.

\-------------

Now it's been 2000years after Trial, after Newt, Minho and Thomas from back then.  
Safe Heaven became most beautiful city, with WCKD headquaters there, under Thomas Edisons name.  
Every glader were born again with some off their memories from past. And they learning that it is in their families for very long time.  
Einstein, Darvin, Freud, Isaac, Park, Jones, Agnes and more and more of them. But there is no any Edison.  
Thomas Edison were never reborn, at least not in same way like they were.

Will Minho and Newt find their Thomas again?  
And what if being reincarnated isn't enough.  
What if is there even a soulmate thing?  
And how many soulmates you can actually have?

What if you will be leaded by you red string to two different people, and then you will find out that these two are actually ONE?

 

****************************************************************************

ABOUT STORY

This story will be basically very confusing SOULMATE universe.  
How you could read it's reincarnated AU.

Where everyone were reborn into new life as free persons, With new families, when they families will learn that they child were reborn and they have memories from past. They put they childrens into special school where. They would learn what is with them and basically in this school, they teachers would tell them about they past.

And they would give them a special "tape" with previouse THEM.  
And this previouse person will tell them everything what they need to know.  
And after this they will be realeased into world.

They would go on normal school in their city and they would live their live.

In school they would start to learn about SoulMates, and what that actually means. And here we are there is THREE different types of soulmates:

ALPHA, BETA OMEGA (not everyone is this type and it's not that sexually based omegaverse xD) in this soulmate thing alpha can actually smell his beta or omega because he is the leader while beta is middle and omega is that part of this relationship who isn't presented that stronger but inside his his stronger that everyone else.  
There is heat, but during Omega heat no one is effected just Alpha or Beta which supposted to be with that Omega.  
Same sort can't be together. OmegaxOmega, AlphaxAlpha or BetaxBeta can't be together.  
Male Omegas can have child. And not just with Alpha they can have child with Beta too.

Red strings soulmate where once you would touch your soulmate even by accident you would see you red string until your last day.  
Thomas Edison family have special ability and they can destroy any soulmate bond. They teaching this in school. Edisons are respektfull family, and they doing this destroing once in a time when they thing it's what these people really want.

There are some individual people who have these SoulMate but they don't feel towards them nothing.

Color Blind Soulmate - where you can't see colors until you would touch skin of your soulmate. This last SM thing is very plain. And most of population have this soulmate bond.

While Color Blind SM have mostly everyone. Around like 90% population.  
ABO SM have just like 5% of population  
Red string is mostly just in Edison family or in their farrest descendants. Just around like 2% of people outside of Edisons have this "gift"

FAMILIES AND SM gifts:  
Edison - Red string, ABO and Color Blindes  
Jones - Color Blind  
Agnes - Red String, Color Blind  
Freud - Color Blind  
Park - Color Blind, ABO  
Einstein - Color Blind  
Isaac - Color Blind, Red Strings  
Darvin - Color Blind

Meaning of the last wish.  
Last wish is in new world, most respektfull thing in universe. When you get chance to be reborn you last wish would lead you new way in new world, once you will be reborned.  
Because of this last wishes of Minho and Newt was being together with Thomas.

In story we would find even last wish of Thomas. Because his wish changed everything, and everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But in these at the end i would put you very special things so you can play to be a detective! and then you can wrote me what do you thing it is means


	2. 1.1 Newt

They were all 5 years old when they meet for the first time in special school because of the in New memories.  
They end up being friends. Newt, Minho, Alby and the others. But just one seat wasn't taken.  
Seat for child from Edison family.  
Newt raised his hand up he wanted ask a question but teacher just waved her hand with plain.  
,, No questions now, kids" and then he put his hand down and waited.

It was boring for everyone in that day. But then it happened when teacher started gives them tapes Newt was excited for what his previous self wanted share with him. Because this was one thing what he didn't remembered about his past. He didn't remembered if he was with Tommy or even at least if he saw him even for a little while.

He was in his room, tape in his hand. He was afraid for a little while but then he put tape in DVD recorder and pressed play on remote.

,, HI! ''

Was first word what he heard from his past self from his previous himself, blond boy around his 20s with big smile on his lips.

,,You already know who I'm but I would introduce myself to you. My name is Newton Isaac but everyone calling me Newt. I was reborn in 16.5.3090 don't know what year is in your time but I hope it would be so long! I was reborn again after more like 200years and most of my friends were too much older that me. When I was just little 5year old kid they were already in they 30-40s what was little bit sad but I could go over it. Your most wanted thing what you wanna know is if I did met with Thomas, right? Yeah I did... He was with me in this time but not same age like me unfortunately he was in relationship with him. With Minho and they even have kids! I'm not sad or unhappy. Because Tommy said that he is happy and that was everything what I really wanted for him even if he isn't happy with me he IS happy and that is something what makes happy me. I hope that you would find your happiness with Thomas in your life, my little newreborn Newt! But before everything would go wrong I need to tell you something what no one ever told me when I was in same age like you are now. Maybe they thought that 5 year old kid is not prepared for something like this."

He looked on screen with wild open eyes. Is that something wrong? What he wanna tell him?

,,You are red stringer Newt you have power of the red strings what is hold just in Thomas family, and that is not everything it was his last wish when he died in my lifetime, his last wish always changed because he never was happy Newt, he never ever wanted choose between you or Minho, because always when he needed to choose between you two his soul cracked, shattered like a glass, piece by piece his soul faded because he needed choose. No one ever heard is real last wish that what would rule in his next life, but because I know him we all knew that. We already knew that he would choose life without us rather that just with one of us. Please try and find him not because you love him not because you wanna beat Minho in this competition but because you wanna know his last final wish."

Said Newt from tape and then it ended or at least that was something what little Newt tought but no, screen pooped from black on older Newt again but he wasn't there alone there was Asian man, much older man with him and they hugged themselves and in the end they started laughing like kids. Just then little Newt saw what they are wearing both of them had on themselve black smokings with red ties. Funeral. They both recorded that during Thomas funeral.

5year old Newt knew 2 thing after this.  
He needed talk with Minho and at least show him his tape and ask if he can watch his tape.  
And then no more fighting, no more competitions no more beating for who is better for Thomas because they both are perfect and they both are deserve happiness.  
And at least they both are deserve find they Thomas in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLUE 1  
>  Please try and find him not because you love him not because you wanna beat Minho in this competition but because you wanna know his last final wish.


	3. 1.2 Minho

They turned into 6.  
And in this year he and Newt became best friends.

Last year when they were 5 Newt came into Minhos house with tape. Sad in his face was very bad.  
And then Minho realized something happened.

,,I need to show you something on my tape" said newt and minho just nodded

when they came into Minho bedroom he showed to Newt where is DVD players is and then Newt pulled "tape" into player and pressed play.  
They watched that together until very end.

"Please try and find him not because you love him not because you wanna beat Minho in this competition but because you wanna know his last final wish"

 

When Minho saw the tape he know at least 2 things.  
He would stop fight with Newt.  
And he and Newt are special because like Newt even he has another special ability. He has ABO and Newt is a Red Stringer. Both of them belong to Edison family.

,,I think they lied to us" said Newt after a while  
,,Why do you think?"  
,,Because 3090 that year it's bothering me I think they lied about this year. At least my previouse self lied. I try find him. But about that year is NOTHING in my family books, nothing about Newton Isaac from this year. But I find that last Newt before me was from 2248 and not from 3090!" said Newt frowning  
,,So what do you think happened that year? 3090?" said Minho carefully  
,I think something big, for any family to handle that, and now they are hiding that... Or at least trying hiding that, but I hope Minho that older from your and mine tape said something what my Newt couldn't? Just something for us to find what happened... So please Minho can I watch your tape... You already saw that mine. It's fair or no?" said Newt with desperate voice and I just nooded  
,,I don' have problem with that but you must promise me... You wouldn't bejelaouse because of that tape..." Minho saif and Newt just really quickly noded

,,Hello Minho... I hope your teacher already told you who will be on this tape. It's me... Or you but from different century and much much older. Now it's very sad day when i'm recording this but I need to because after this day I wouldn't be able talk about Thomas anymore. When I was reborn and I regained my lost memories, I found that lots of my friends aren't here... And Thomas wasn't here too. He was younger... 5years younger than me...But we found our way to each other.. And we got married! And we have even kids. For me as a male omega was easy to have kids, and how you can know. In this life Thomas was my Alfa, he was so carefull with me. This will be probably your gift too we are always omegas for Thomas, all the time. Even when he is not with us as our soulmate,our inner omega still waiting for him. Newt wasn't reborn with us. In same time when we was 25we heard that Newt was reborn. And 5years later we found out that he regained his lost memories. And of course he tried find Thomas. And he. He just went there and talked with little 5year old Newt and he told him that this time. He can't be with him. He just broke his heart like nothing and I felt how Thomas heart felt apart again. When Newt became adult he made biggest party in town and he invited us. We was already pretty old but we went anyway we wanted or Thomas wanted to go there and be there for Newt.And after 13 years... He broke Newts heart again when he refused had sex with him.. I know it's pretty messed up isn't it? Thomas told me for what Newt begged when he dragged him into his bedroom how he stripped before him and how he tried seduce him. But Thomas resisted and refused him. And I know even that, that Thomas wanted that, he wanted hold Newts tiny little fragile body, and he wanted to be with him be ONE with him. Maybe it's weird said this to 5 or 6 year old me. But I already knew that I need to be straight forward with myself and I don't wanna lie to my younger self. Like they lied to me. I wanna said one last thing Minho. Maybe we are fucked, but world isn't, there are lots of things but at least in this time you can be with Thomas, same for him. Both of You deserve to be happy! That wash is wish and I hope, that pain was for something. Bey"

They sat on Minhos bed, both of them saw the tape together. Minho second time. And even when Newt saw the tape just once he already knew what happened.

,,We need to find out what LAST WISH means!" said Newt when he stand up and headed for door  
,,Wait what?!" said Minho little bit distracted  
,,Newt in my tape talked about LAST WISH! And now Minho in your tape said BOTH of you remember? Minho didn't mean you and thomas he meant you and me... We both supposted to be with Tommy this time... Because of that last wish... So we need to find out what last wish is get that meanhoe?" teased Newt with smile and Minho nooded

After this Minho knew 1 thing.  
He was again bestfriend with Newt and he don't wanna loose him for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLUE 2  
> ,,So what do you think happened that year? 3090?"


	4. 1.3 Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used son rom Lukas Graham in this chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J161D6GuJ8c

  
**Once I was seven years old, my mama told me**   
**"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely"**   
**Once I was seven years old**

  


  
They were already in school.  
Minho and Newt became best friends and they were inseparable.  
They families were happy.  
No more wars between Park and Isaac.  
No more fight between these two genarations.  
They families were happy.  
But they didn't know.

  


  
**It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger**   
**Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker**   
**By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor**   
**Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure**

  


  
When they were in school they get ourselves missions.  
Find everything about wishes, they needed to know what did than meant.

  
What was wish.  
How could wish lead you way when you were reborn?  
It didn't made any sense to them.  
But they still tried.  
They needed to find out real meaning of this bullshit.  
Yeah... Bullshit. 

  


  
**Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me**   
**"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely"**   
**Once I was eleven years old**

  


  
When they were 11year old.  
New teacher came into they school.  
,,  
Hello class my name is Reia Isaac and I'm gonna teach you about   
soulmate gifts." she started and Newt listened every word what she said.  
Very carefully it was like when he would miss something he would be   
incomplete. 

  
,, can someone tell me what soulmate gifts we have in our world?" she asked and Newt raised his hand  
,, Yes Newt? "  
,, We have Color blind, ABO or AlphaBetaOmega and Red Strings gifts" he said and she smiled  
,,Excellent!" she said with big smile on her lips and that was time when Newt knew she can help him. 

  


  
**I always had that dream like my daddy before me**   
**So I started writing songs, I started writing stories**   
**Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me**   
**'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**

  


  
When they were 12years   
old Newt and Reia became friends she was like big sister to him. He was   
with her all the time help her with scripts for class or just help her   
in library where she worked during breaks and after school.  
Newt   
find out that Reia is part of his family, or more that his and Tommy's   
family what they had 500years ago they still had descendats which was   
incredible for him. He was happy.  
During this time Newt started saw   
something very interesting around people's pinkies it was like string   
but it wasn't red so he knew it would be red string gift. He wanted know  
what that is so he just needs to ask someone and he know who. 

  
,, hey Reia" he said when he came into library to help her and of course ask her this  
,,  
Hiya Newt" she said with smile on her face again he might fell for her   
if she would be Thomas or boy, but she isn't and of course she is much   
older than him.  
,, I wanna ask you something... "he started and she nodded  
,, if you wanna ask again for help wit ABO I'm not gonna help you!"  
,, no it's not about that task it's about something else.. " he said carefully and she just nodded  
,, okay ask me then"  
,, what is that purple string around your pinkie? " he asked in rush and her a yes went wide  
,, what?!"  
,, that purple string? Around your pinkie? "  
,, you see that?" she asked and he nodded  
,,  
omg you are stringer? Why didn't you said that sooner you teat! "she   
said harshly and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him into small   
office in library

  
,, Newt listen carefully you CAN'T SAY this to anyone got that?" she said that with worries in her eyes  
,, Why not? " he asked  
,,  
Because I'm here to fulfill the last wish of my ancestor Thomas he gave  
you part of his abilities but it's forbidden he couldn't do that   
without damages... So please you need to make sure no one knew about   
this okay?" she said with smile and he nodded  
,, I promise I won't tell anyone"  
,, okay I would teach you how to use that ability but until then here... " she said with book in her hand  
,,  
it's his book he was first with this power now this book belongs to you  
Newt. You will find there everything.. Try remember everything and then  
hide this book somewhere where no one would find  her 'Kay? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLUE 3  
> ,, Because I'm here to fulfill the last wish of my ancestor Thomas he gave you part of his abilities but it's forbidden he couldn't do that without damages... So please you need to make sure no one knew about this okay?" she said with smile and he nodded


	5. 1.4 The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter like in previous i used this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J161D6GuJ8c

  
**Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
** Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old 

"I never thought that i would ever wrote a book but here we are.  
Hi my name is Thomas Edison we recently escaped Wicked.  
I shit that is bullshit you maybe thought but no.  
It's been actually 10years after Wicked and here i am.

  
Older and without some of my friends they started travel a lot.

  
Maybe you thought but title of this book is about something else.  
But for first i need to tell you my story.  
My dear descendand."

  
Newt started read and he couldn't even stop that book was amazing.  
And it was soething what Thomas wrote by himself.  
Something what Thomas had in his hands.  
Maybe it was years ago but still this is book which wrote HIS Thomas and not his another copy.

  
**I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
** 'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me, at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later  


  
"When i first saw String  
they were really something different.. And i never saw them! It  
suprised me... First i was them on Brenda pinky, it was black and it  
pointed nowhere.  
Second time i saw that on Frypans pinky.  
That beautiful red color was amazing and when i tried to find where is end it leaded me to where one girl from survivors was.

  
Years later they got together and started family together.  
That time i finally started know what these string are.  
And then i saw on my right pinky black string and on my left pinky was pink string.  
And then i know.  
Black means your destined person is death and red mean you met, or have mutual feeling for each other.  
Pink was wery easy to  discover what that means you have crush on someone.  
And yes, i started feel something towards Minho, and he started feel same thing because his string was pink too."

  
**Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
I was writing 'bout everything I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old**

  
"After 5 more years i found out your string color is not yours but your destined person.  
So then i found it wasn't my feeling but Minhos.  
Because i started falling for him months after HIS death.  
But that wasn't everything.  
There were more colors.  
Blue.  
Purple.  
Green.  
Yellow.  
Brown."

  
**Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  
** We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old  


  
"Blue mean - you are  
unbounded, or more like you had bond with someone but you decided stop  
it, because you didn't had any feeling for that person, mostly it  
happened when they talked together or when someone like me, a stringer  
helped him.

Purple mean -  your soulmate feeling hurt, or he/she  
being abused, or she/he hurting themself have sucidal thoughs, its hard  
when you see someone like this you always wanna help them.

Green  
mean - you met you soulmate but you never touched, i almost forgot, you  
string are not connected together when you do not touch your soulmate  
once you touched they will be connected.  


  
Yellow your soulmate wasn't born yet, its simple.  _ADDED 1000years later - for gladers, maybe your soulmate was reborn but his/hers soul still isnt connected to their body._  
Brown  
you soulmate is in state when he/she is in coma, it's hard the find out  
about this but believe me it's very easy find person like this that  
others.

White, your destined person have feeling for someone  
else. And this mostly leeds you for blue string you would unbond  
yourself with that person.

Like i wrote about other colors.  


  
Black means she or he is  
death, Sometimes is even can means they weren't born or reborn yet. You  
will find later different between yellow and black dont worry.

Red means, that person have love interest in you.

Pink that person have a crush on you."

  
**I'm still learning about life  
** My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother, I'm still sorry  


  
"it's been already 50years after i started to wrote this book.  
both of my string are black already.  
And my friends are death.  
world is changing really much.  
Stringers are in my family.

  
Edisons.  
How i just hate this name.  
But we are here.  
Always when you would need us.

  
Because you have this book you are Stringer too and probably you belong to a Alpha family, you belong to my family.  
Don't know what side if that family what i had with Minho and Newt but one of them.

  
if not.  
You need to know you are in great danger.  
So please find someone from this list of names and they would help you.  
Okay?

Reina Isaac Edison  
Reia Park Edison  
Rena Isaac Edison  
Ren Park Edison  
Thomas Isaac Edison  
Minho Isaac Edison  
Newt Isaac Park  
Newt Isaac Edison  
Minho Park Edison  
Sonya Isaac Edison  
Sonya Park Edison  
Harriet Edison  
Thomas Edison  
Newt Edison  
Minho Park  
Newt Isaac

  
**Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
** Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month  


  
Newt closed the book, he read everything and that names.  
What they mean he is there like Minho but it's probably not him or?

  
No it must be Newt from before.

  
He knew what he needed to do so hi did that.

  
He started working how to use this his ability.  
Maybe when he would know how to use this ability he will be able to find Thomas in this world.  
But when hi opened the book again. He wanted read that color part again but he was shoked.  


  
_Well done._  
You came into part two.  
But don't read it yet.  
Because this part you can use little bit later.  
I don't know who you are but maybe one day.  
We can meet and then you can give me back my book.  
That would made me happy.  
**Thomas Isaac Edison 30.3.3067**

  
**Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLUE 4  
> Thomas Isaac Edison 30.3.3067

**Author's Note:**

> just wrote me something when you will like that ok?


End file.
